


Angry Kiss

by LexSnape



Series: Kissing List [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: El collar en su cuello le impide hacer nada en contra de su dueño.





	Angry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Lex viene a dejarles un Drabble más de su lista de Besos. Prompt #5.  
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

 

Harry levanta la varita apuntando directamente al pecho de Lord Voldemort, y los Mortífagos en la reunión se quedan totalmente helados. Su respiración es rápida y superficial, su mano tiembla, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y siente las lágrimas apenas sosteniéndose de sus pestañas.

 

Está furioso. Realmente tiene ganas de herir al hombre. Quiere romperlo, quiere hacerlo sufrir y dañarlo tanto como lo ha hecho con él al matar a Hermione, pero a pesar de que sabe el hechizo y es más que capaz de lanzarlo, no puede pronunciar la palabra que lo hará retorcerse de dolor.

 

El collar en su cuello le impide hacer nada en contra de su dueño.

 

—Debes de aprender a no apuntarme con la varita, Harry... —el apuesto hombre lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Voldemort no lo dejó conservarla para ser apuntado con ella a pesar de que el adolescente no pueda lanzar ningún hechizo en su contra. El hombre levanta la mano y toma la muñeca del chico.

 

El efecto es inmediato.

 

Harry siente su cuerpo reaccionar con un latigazo de placer. Los vellos se le erizan, un escalofrío recorre su espalda, su miembro empieza a endurecerse, y ahí donde el hombre lo toca quema.

 

Odia desde el fondo de su ser el reaccionar a él. Sabe que no es su decisión, que es la magia del collar la que lo obliga a ser así porque él nunca podría llegar a sentirse totalmente pleno cuando los labios rojos del hombre se posan en los suyos, su lengua abriéndose camino y violando su boca, simplemente tomando posición de ella, dominándolo.

 

Harry quiere morirse cuando el otro brazo de Voldemort lo rodea de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, dejándole totalmente claro al Lord que está excitado porque la fina túnica de seda no es suficiente para ocultar que está a punto de correrse mientras sus labios son mordidos por el hombre hasta hacerlo sangrar.

 

El furioso beso le lastima los labios y el orgullo, pero sus manos aferrándose a la túnica de Voldemort mientras se corre por un beso enfrente de todos los Mortífagos lo despoja de toda su dignidad.

 

Odia al hombre.

 

Odia el maldito collar... pero es absolutamente incapaz de apartarse de esos labios, porque así como se siente romperse de a poco, los brazos rodeándolo lo mantienen entero, y su única opción es rendirse a ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de Tomarry para el cora -?- Si les gusto, dejen un comentario. Si les gusta Harry emputado dejen comentario. Si les gusta Voldy dejen un comentario -?-.  
> Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer.  
> Besos.


End file.
